1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control circuit, and more particularly, to a power supply control circuit configured to perform control according to supply states of a plurality of power supply voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for performing sequence control according to supply states of a plurality of power supply voltages is known.
More specifically, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 05-204496 discloses a power supply control system that disconnects power according to a disconnection sequence set in advance such that, at the time of disconnection of power of a plurality of power supply units, power is disconnected in the order from a power supply unit, among the plurality of power supply units, with high output potential to one with low output potential. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 05-204496 discloses a configuration for disconnecting, according to the disconnection sequence described above, at a time of occurrence of power failure such as low voltage or overvoltage, power of a power supply unit with lower output potential than the power supply unit which is the occurrence source of the power failure.